


Foxy Adventure Pizzeria

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Advanced animatronics, Alternate Universe, Fredbear is Golden Freddy, M/M, peaceful animatronics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: The original animatronics where sold off years ago after the bite of 87, which was ruled as the parents fault and not the company. Although their world changes when Foxy, the main animatronic of the new restaurant is required to find a partner as chaos ensues when spring Bonnie is bought to go along with Fredbear.Also why is people working for Fazbear entertainment suddenly appearing more often at their restaurant and trying to get them alone?





	1. Fox troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Amino account and I was planing to put publish this sooner but work got in the way, but I’m able to do it real quick now. I hope you enjoy!

Foxy huffs as he looks over at the crowd leaving and at the children that were waving goodbye to him. He gives a small smile and waves back before turning away and starting for the animatronic quarters. It has been a few years since they were sold by fazbear entertainment to an entrepreneur and taken to what they now call home. The new pizzeria was quick to give the animatronics an upgrade and new roles.

The band still play on a stage but they are not the main characters; instead they play when foxy isn’t telling stories and adventures on the main stage, pirate island. The restaurant has a play area and video games, that give you tickets depending on your progress; as well as a prize corner for tickets to be exchanged. Fredbear, who goes by Goldie when addressed by humans, helps new employees learn how to interact with the animatronics and settle fights with the animatronics.

Foxy lets go of his fake hook that he holds with his right hand, putting it in one of his belt pouches. The belt was dark grey which matches the color of the bandanna around his neck. As he walks past the kitchen he pulls his eyepatch away from his eye putting it in a pouch as well. He strides to reach the door, which has a staff only sign. When Foxy opens the door and enters quietly as to not disturb the others. When he enters he immediately notices Chica and Bonnie were in the living room section of the main room, both sitting on one of the couches watching television. 

Chica was messing with her red bandanna that she wears now instead of a bib, as well as messing at her puffy long feathers. Bonnie was not wearing his light blue bow tie and was trying to straighten his rough short fur. While his guartur was hanging up next to the tv and chicas old cupcake was on a shelf beside it.

“Well what took so long captain? Did people compare you to a sea lion again, or did another entitled parent want to put a kid near your mouth?” Bonnie says as he notices Foxy, who was walking towards the two wanting to sit down. Foxy gives a growl noise as he plops down on the couch beside theirs as Chica elbows Bonnie in the side. Bonnie turns to give Chica a glare only to receive one from the chicken. The purple furred animatronic rolls his eyes at the other as he crosses his arms slightly. Bonnie glances at the chicken again before giving a loud sighing sound, “Although it’s not like you intentionally bite the brat when on testing mode. It would also be terrible to be in a similar situation again.”

Foxy shivers at the words testing mode, although thankfully that mode is now obsolete. It was a mode that was used to test out if the animatronics were working correctly, a basic performance tape got ran through. While going through one an mother took her child up close despite constant warning from the technicians to get away and that Foxy could be potentially dangerous.

“At least someone is learning like a sea lion.” Foxy mutters as Chica hums and looks at the tv before looking back over at foxy to see his tail swaying near his right leg. The chicken smiles as her feathers that are used for her tail twitch from where they where folded under her. All animatronics now have tails as well as all the boys having fake paw pads on their hands and feet, which help them with holding cold items or walking on wet floors. Chica didn’t have any on her feathered hands while she had them on her feet, although they were colored orange like her feet.

“How was the kids today Foxy? Did they try climbing you or giving you something to eat or drink?” Chica asks him drawing the two attention and getting the fox to smile at her question. Bonnie rolls his eyes at seeing Foxy so happy and excited to talk about how children want him to have their food when all animatronics have free food in the kitchen, when a growl is heard from another room. This draws all their attention to the Freddy’s room door just to see it burst open. Out comes Freddy and Fredbear both rushing to the kitchen part of the main room. Freddy had mats in his dense medium fur, and his face did not portray a cuddly happy bear like he performs as during shows. The three watch on as Fredbear looks for the cleaning supplies used to clean their furs. Freddy meanwhile yanks his black bow tie and hat off and into the sink to be cleaned. 

“A child demanded you to have their drink again teddy bear?” Bonnie asks as the three turn to watch the bears in the kitchen as Fredbear finally finds the chemicals they use to clean their furs. The golden bear takes his purple bow tie, brown satchel, and microphone down on the counter then hands the chemicals to Freddy. The brown bear gives the bunny a glare before looking back as Fredbear, who was messing with his dense wavy long fur trying to get out of the way so he could help the other with the cleaning.

“He got angry when I denied it and threw it at my chest before screaming at his mother that I took the soda from him, and when he tried getting it back it got on me. Mike quickly escorted them out.” Freddy huffs as Fredbear pours a cup full of the chemicals on his chest which makes a hissing sound at getting in contact with the soda. The chemicals soon fell to the floor splashing the title and the two bear’s feet. Chica gives a loud huff before getting up and starting to go get the mop and bucket for Fredbear. Bonnie and Foxy just watch as Fredbear pours more on the brown furred bear until the door to their quarters opens and Mike Schmidt pops his head in.

The man was the main technician and day security guard. Mike walks over to Bonnie and Foxy. He points at Foxy then at the others room. Foxy gets up and nods jumps over the couch and starts for his room. Mike follows as his curly blonde hair moves slightly around his hat as he rushes over to catch up with Foxy’s pace.

“Can we walk and talk? Since Goldie is really busy at the moment he doesn’t have time to listen. Since he’s helping Freddy with his fur problem.” Mike asks as while as he finishes his last few words Foxy opens the door and allows the technician to go in first, then going in after him. When they enter the room it was barely lit with only a bed in the corner and a few accessories Foxy uses scattered on the ground. Mike rolls his eyes at the floor and watches where he steps before facing Foxy with a serious face. Foxy meanwhile walks further in and sits on his bed not caring if he steps on anything on the floor, although he does not turn his head to face the technician.

“Please listen to me, Foxy. The company is thinking of giving you a love interest. With how many years this has been going the children that first came here are getting old enough to start trying dating. They want those children to still have a connection to this restaurant, by having the main character evolve along with them.” Mike states which makes Foxy’s ears perk forward and his head swings to focus on the human fully. Finally Foxy gives a big huff as his mechanical tail sways behind him.

“Who exactly? The only female around here is a Chica and even we know that would be a bad choice. She’s nice but she it to strong headed to want to be with anyone! That only leaves the other three and I don’t think any parents would like the thought of what that would be implying…..” Foxy huffs as out as he looks over at Mike with his ears down. Mike rolls his eyes and goes over to Foxy not caring at the animatronics ears being down.

“Foxy you're an animatronic as well as if you sit down like a dog would look like a fox! You have no pants, medium length scruffy fur, everyone minus chica has sharp metal claws, and metal teeth similar to their real animal.” Mike starts as he points at the fox’s hands before walking closer and grabbing Foxy’s arm slightly. “ It’s also 2019 if we change your fur to be like mangle’s then people will still see that as you! No matter what there will be people opposed to change but there will always be more supporting it. This isn’t the eighties anymore people will support you no matter what happens, well unless you intentionally bite a kid.”

“Ya but why would anyone want to be with me only for show? We are good actors but we can’t fake something we wouldn’t feel! I also kinda want it to be real if it comes to it, that would be better then the two of us getting sick of it and wanting to stop….” Foxy admits as he yanks his arm away from Mike and his ears stay lowered on his head. The animatronic looks down at the floor as Mike looks away. The human gives a sigh and waits for the animatronic to look at him before smiling.

“I won’t tell the others, after all Chica will probably start playing matchmaker as best as she can. As for the company they will pick one eventually hopefully you will be ready, as will the one they pick…..” Mike says as he heads for the door, Foxy eyes following the other as he leaves. The animatronic’s eyes stay on the door before huffing, pooping down on the bed, and stares at the ceiling above.


	2. Stary Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy goes outside to think about what was said almost two months back, Freddy comes to try cheering him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took around three hours so I’m sorry for any error as well as if the fluff is t good I don’t know how to do romance. Anyways enjoy! Sorry this is short also I’m going to try making them longer eventually. X”D

“Come back soon Maties! Thy adventures are just starten!” Foxy laughs using his fake pirate accent as he waves at the last few kids leaving with their parents. Once they are gone his smile quickly drops and he groans as he starts for the door to the enclosed play area outside. The area was just recently completed having a large area for the children. The area has a playscape, bike track, splash pad, sand boxes, swings, and an entrance to a smaller building that had different activities inside. 

Foxy walks pass the playscape and and to a swing that was meant for the heavy weight of the animatronics. Foxy sits on the swing as his tail moves slightly not to get pinned between its owners body and seat. Foxy lowers his head as his hands rubs the top of his head with his hands. It’s been almost two months since Mike told the fox about the idea from corporate about him getting in a relationship. It was about time where either Foxy picks or the owner will pick for him.

The fox looks up at the stars as he takes a deep breath to cool down his endoskeleton inside. As the stars shift Foxy gets lost in them as he watches the colors above him. So much he doesn’t notice when one of the other door openings and a brown bear pokes his head out. He notices Foxy and is quick to push the door fully out and starts for the fox. The bear makes no noise as he takes the swing beside the fox, who was still looking at the sky above them.

“So what’s troubling this old fox?” Freddy asks as Foxy jumps slightly and jerks his head over to look at Freddy. The bear gives a laugh at seeing the agitated look on the others face. Foxy pushes Freddy slightly while giving a slight smile. The fox then looks above again at the stars as Freddy soon joins him in looking above them. The fox’s tail moves slightly as Foxy gives a sighing sound.

“Did Fredbear send you out here? He’s always in others business.” Foxy huffs as he glances at Freddy only to see the bear sheepishly look away. Foxy pushes freddy slightly making him swing. The bear almost faceplates but stops himself. With a pout he crosses his arms and doesn’t look at the fox.

“Ya maybe he did send me, but you didn’t answer my question!” Freddy says as he pushes Foxy so slightly making him swing as well. Although Foxy adjusts to the swinging quickly as he keeps his gaze on the sky above. Freddy digs his feet in the ground to stop himself as Foxy keeps a little momentum to keep moving,

“Remember when you got soda in your fur a month or two back? Well Mike took me aside to talk to me about something.” Foxy says as Freddy flinches slightly at the reminder of what happened to him, but he nods regardless. The bear watches as the fox shifts and keeps his gaze above them. Freddy’s ear go forward as he pays attention to the other.

“Well the company wants me to start dating since the original kids are starting to get to that part in their lives. I either choose or they do for me.” Foxy admits as he dares to look at Freddy’s face. The bear looks confused before pushing Foxy hard making his swing go. Foxy holds onto the swing as he looks at the bear, who gives a slight smile his way.

“Whelp that doesn’t make me miss being the main animatronic, but really that is kind of sad. You aren’t the romantic type at all. More like the actions first talk later.” Freddy says as he jumps up just as Foxy shout at him. The bear rubs as he hear Foxy jumping from the swing to chase him. Freddy jumps into one of the sand boxes just before he gets tackled by Foxy. Both of them roll in the sand until they come to a stop. Both were on their side but Foxy was giving the bear a dirty glare.

“At least I got you a little cheered up! After all you did tackle me and made sure not to crush me. Also admit that what I said is true.” Freddy says as he gives Foxy a smile. The fox rolls his eyes and shifts to lay on his back. Freddy soon follows and notices that it’s a full moon this makes Freddy elbow Foxy and point at it. Foxy’s tail wags slightly spraying them with sand as Freddy covers his face as he gives a smile.

“Before you say anything, I’m not a wolf! I just like seeing the full moon, I think it’s rather beautiful.” Foxy hisses when he sees Freddy smirking at the other. Foxy notices the sand and with his right hand grabs a handful and throws it at Freddy’s face. The bear gives a huff and tries to get it out of his fur. Once it to the bears satisfactory he pats his hand down and stops smiling,

“In all seriousness I wouldn’t worry to much Foxy. If they pick for you at least try to make a relationship between performing. Hopefully it’s not Bonnie he doesn’t need more to add to his ego.” Freddy says as he looks over at Foxy. The only indication the fox hear was an ear twitching as he stares ahead at the stars. The fox gives a small sigh as he keeps his gaze away from the other. The fox moves his arms to lay on his belly.

“True but I kind of wanted to pick and make a relationship before we debut to the public.” Foxy admits as he sits up and starts to get up out of the sand. Freddy soon follows stepping out of the sand and shaking to try getting the sand off only to realize he didn’t have his hat. He stops when he sees his friend with it shaking it off and putting it on his head. Foxy tries to puff out his chest and crosses his arms.

“I’m Freddy Fazbear. I used to be a grumpy bear until I loss being the main attraction, har, har, har.” Foxy mocks earning him a push back into the sand box. Freddy grabs his hat and starts for the swings again. He doesn’t look back to know Foxy was following him. The fox shaking the whole way especially his tail. Both of them sit in the swings again. Foxy gives a yawn as Freddy looks at him.

“In the end I beat it all work out, your see.” Freddy reinsures the other as he starts to slowly swing, Foxy soon following. Neither noting the door to the area opening and a golden bear peering out. Fredbear huffs and is quick to make his way over. Just like Freddy he makes no sound until he is right behind the two.

“While you two where chatting news came. Springbonnie is being bought and shipped her by Fazbear Entertainment.” Fredbear blurts out scaring the two stiff making them stop swinging. The two turn to look at Fredbear before Freddy jolts up and walks over to the other. Foxy soon follows as Fredbear start to walk back making them join him.

“Why him of everyone? I didn’t even know he was still active!” Freddy says as he narrows his eyes at the back of Fredbear’s head. The golden bear doesn’t notice as he opens the door and nods for the two to go in. Foxy rushes inside as Freddy follows at a slower pace Fredbear behind him.

“I don’t know why but let’s hope he’s as nice as he used to be.” Fredbear says as he closes the doors. The swings sway slightly as some jumps over the fence to investigate the site the animatronics where just in. Trying to be as silent as the robots but making human like error.


	3. Sandy Bunny and Frosted Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springbonnie arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I did this chapter right after a migraine ended and rather quickly please tell me of any error you might see that I didn’t find skimming through it. Thank you for reading!

It has been only a day since Fredbear told everyone of SpringBonnie’s return, well actually being bought to be brought back, but none of them cared at the moment. All of them were pushing and shoving trying to look outside of their living area interested in the big box a few people dressed like technicians where bringing in. There were three of them and the box was on a dolly being rolled to the new stage that was built yesterday for SpringBonnie.

All of them watch as the men leave before rushing out of the doorway into the room. Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy where staying behind Fredbear, who rolls his eyes at this. The older bear grabs one of the sides of the box and pulls ripping the box open and revealing SpringBonnie. Who was upgraded to be as advanced as all of them the bunny has long curly fur as well as a green bow tie. He opens his eyes and gives the best smile he could as Fredbear backs up to give the other room to exit the box.

“Hello just call me Spring! That will be so much easier then SpringBonnie! I never meet any of you minus my friend Fredbear!” Spring says as he goes around shaking each of the other animatronics hands. Chica and Bonnie give him a slight smile and a slight shake back. Foxy gives the biggest smile he could and shakes the orders hand roughly. When Spring went to shake Freddy’s the bear huffs and refuses to shake the bunny’s hand. Spring looks dejected at this when Foxy wraps his arms around the older’s shoulder.

“I’m Foxy! The bird is Chica, the bunny is Bonnie, and the grumpy bear is Freddy.” Foxy tells the golden bunny while pointing at the people when telling their name. Spring smiles and puts his arm on the fox’s shoulder as well only being one inch taller than the fox. Freddy making a huffing sound drawing all their attention. The brown bear crosses his arms which makes Foxy roll his eyes. Foxy starts leading Spring away as Fredbear grabs Freddy and pulls him away as Chica and Bonnie go back to their living quarters.

“Freddy Spring hasn’t even been here for ten minutes. Your not the leader anymore, you don’t have to act so protective. It is Foxy’s job now to look for threats now.” Fredbear scolds as he gives a glare at the younger bear. Freddy’s ears go back before he looks away from the other who was exactly the same size at him. Fredbear rolls his eyes at the other putting his ears back it wasn’t threatening to him at all.

“If they had him for all these years why not sell him with you?! Both of you where made together isn’t it weird to keep one back.” Freddy admits as his ears stay back and he looks at the older animatronic in the eyes. Fredbear nods over to where Foxy was telling Spring about the stage and almost bouncing in excitement. Freddy watches them as Fredbear hums as watching the two.

“Have faith in Foxy’s decisions, he might be the youngest out of all of us but he knows what he’s doing. After all he had the hardest life at the previous pizzeria being rain down always breaking down.” Fredbear admits as the two they were watching went outside into the kids area. Fredbear watches Freddy who sighs in defeat and starts for their quarters. Fredbear looks at the door Foxy and Spring went through before deciding to follow Freddy deciding to go sleep.

Meanwhile Foxy was showing Spring around the children's playground. The fox bolts into the sand and looks behind him at Spring expecting him to follow only to see the bunny star down at the sand. Foxy’s ear twitches as he walks to the edge and offers a hand to the bunny. Spring shakes his head as he backs up and sits down on the grass. Foxy gets out of the sand as Spring makes a sighing sound.

“Why are you happy we are still cage look they have fences around this play area! Not to mention they probably don’t want us dirty by rolling in dirt like children...” Spring says as he watches Foxy, who tilts his head in confusion before shaking his with a smile on his face. The fox points at the fence before deciding to talk.

“They fenced this area so nothing like what happened at Freddy’s could happen as well to keep the children in the play area. All doors have keypads that only employees know the code for. As well they don’t care if we go into sand or get wet, as long as we clean ourselves up. The technicians don’t like it when we are lazy,” Foxy says as he looks ahead of them at a big willow tree. It was here before the restaurant and the owner demanded that it stayed and that no children were allowed near. The animatronics where also prohibited from going near it.

“See the tree in the middle of the area? The owner kept it to remind people how delicate life is. It’s a type of willow and they are extremely prone to diseases as well as easily damaged in storms. They decided it was the animatronics jobs to clean up under it since it loses a lot of branches. They wouldn’t have given us that responsibility if they thought we couldn’t be independent.” Foxy says as he picks up a small stick that was near them which was already into the decaying progress, bark falling off. Spring grabs it interested in what it looks like having never seen an actual stick before. Foxy hums as he stands up carefully taking the stick from Spring and heading closer to the tree.

Spring watches as the fox animatronic starts picking up from under the tree careful not to step on any roots. The golden bunny gets up and just watches until the fox starts for the fence and throws the sticks over. The fox hums as Spring directs his attention to the tree instead. It was rather large and towering even over the restaurant. The bunny’s ears twitch as he gives a small smile at the tree.

“Hay Spring come over here and I can show you what to do when you do get sand in your fur.” Foxy says as he jumps into the sand, which quickly covers his body. Spring flinches at seeing all of it stuck in the fox’s fur when he gets up. Foxy walks over to the bunn before shaking like the dog getting it on the older bunny as well as the ground. Spring makes a huffing sound as he tries dusting himself off despite the sand not sticking to his fur. Foxy rolls his eyes at this before grabbing the bunny and dragging him over to the sand box.

Spring makes a screeching sound as he struggles to escape the fox’s grip. Foxy grins like a predator that just caught his prey before jumping in the sand taking the Bunny with him. Spring rolls in the sand as he tries to get out while Foxy just watches in amusement. The bunny gets out and tries to brush the sand out of it fur but stops when he hears Foxy shaking his fur like a dog yet again.

The bunny rolls his eyes before doing the same with his fur almost falling over by the weight of the fur going back and forth by his own shaking force. This makes Foxy chuckle at this only to stop at the glare he receives. It takes the bunny a while to successfully shake all of it out before storming for the door to go inside. The golden bunny stops when he realizes he doesn’t know the password to get in.

Foxy comes from behind him and goes to enter the code and keeps the door open for Spring to go in first. Spring still gives Foxy a slight glare but stops when inside for the other to take the lead. Foxy gives a sheepish look before he starts for the animatronic quarters knowing that they had a room that was added just for Spring. The bunny follows slowly still slightly angry at the fox.

Foxy is quick to enter there quarters and tell the bunny about how they must eat for energy and sleep to keep up with maintenance and allow their endoskeletons some rest. The bunny only nods as the fox leads him to a room at the end of a hall. The fox opens the door giving the bunny a smile. Spring enters and looks around seeing that it was slightly plan in design and only had the necessaries.

“Here is your room Spring! I’m also sorry about throwing you in the sand. I just wanted you to lighten up a little, after all we aren’t programmed to do the same thing over and over again. We can make our own choices, you don’t need to be so worried.” Foxy tells the other as he smiles before closing the door. Spring looks around before sighing and shaking a few more times not liking as more sand falls off him. The bunny heads for the bed and sits down.

The golden bunny notices a dresser with a mirror on the other side of the room giving the animatronic a good view of what he now looks like. The bunny flinches at this before opening his mouth and moving his servos. As he does this the sounds of springs being compressed echo through the room as the top of his suite head flips totally off showing his endoskeleton head.

The bunny watches in the mirror as he reaches in and grabs a hidden phone that he was given before shipping. He takes it fully out before releasing his springs making his suit go back into place. He then finally looks away from the mirror and down at the black phone as questions flow through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to know about spelling error or if parts that didn’t make sense, since I don’t have a beta. Reviews are also appropriated as it helps motivate me to continue sine I know people like the concept.


End file.
